Hitsuzen
by CamilaSF
Summary: Neste mundo não existem coincidências. Há apenas o inevitável. Um Encontro irá mudar o destino de 6 pessoas. 3 Mulheres condenas como escravas,Obrigadas a dançar e entreter homens com um sorriso falso no rosto 3 Homens piratas,fazem aquilo que lhe da vontade,sejam loucuras ou não...pois são livres para viverem como querem
1. Chapter 1

Uma jovem mulher estava sentada na cama, ela lia um livro sobre arqueologia, para ela ler era poder viajar em um mundo diferente, é ai nada de estranho se não fosse por um pesado colar em seu pescoço, como se fosse uma coleira. E também seus olhos triste, sem brilho nenhum. Ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir vozes e risadas de puro regozijo masculino no corredor .Com um suspiro ela fechou o livro que estava lendo, Já sabia o que estava acontecendo, somente esperou até que a porta se abriu, assim passando por ela dois corpulentos capangas de Spanda,trazendo junto a si duas outras jovens arrastadas pelo braço. Logo eles as praticamente jogaram para dentro do quarto.

– Oy,Demônio de Ohara,Suas novas companheiras de "quarto"

Já as duas outras estavam assustadas, a situação das duas era confusa, ainda estavam meio desorientadas, somente olharam para o local que parecia que vinha alguém, o quarto estava um tanto escuro somente iluminado pela linda luz da lua que vinha de fora e de uma vela que estava em um criado mudo, Surpreenderam-se ao ver uma ao ver uma linda mulher de pele levemente amorenada, longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis que seriam lindos se não estivessem sem brilho, vindo em direção a elas que haviam tropeçado ao serem empurradas pelos homens. Não entendiam o porque deles a chamarem de Demônio.

Os homens apenas derem algumas risadas debochadas e logo saíram trancando a pesada porta do quarto. A Mulher olhou para elas e perguntou

– Vocês estão machucadas?

A ruiva que parecia a ser um tanto mais corajosa que a de cabelos azuis balançou a cabeça, queria respostas

– Quem é você? Onde estamos, e o que querem da gente?

A morena apenas respondeu: - Me chamo Robin,Nico Robin...e vocês já devem imaginar,e ter chegado a resposta,vocês são escravas agora assim como eu.

_Espero que tenham gostado,comente (Elogios,criticas) e faça uma autora feliz ^.^_

_Bjos Camila_


	2. Chapter 2

- N-Nani*?

Perguntaram as duas,Robin olhou para as duas, notando o quanto uma era diferente da outra, pelo menos fisicamente, Enquanto uma tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos a outra tinha cabelos azulados e olhos cinzas escuro.

- Venham - Falou robin pegando uma mão de cada uma e puxando ate elas se sentarem em uma das camas - Como se chamam?

- Nami - Falou a ruiva

- Vivi - Falou a azulada

- Certo,Nami e Vivi,a maioria dos que chegam aqui, acabam vindo da mesma forma,Spanda é um dos que comanda aqui, ele é um canalha da pior especie,ele muitas vezes promete a pequenas vilas ou ilhas ajuda, seja financeira ou de proteção, em troca de "pequenos serviços" nem queiram saber quais, mas como disse ele é um canalha e não cumpre nada do que promete, e quando não fazem o que ele quer ele ataca essas ilhas ou vilas, literalmente tomando aquilo que quer. Sejam escravos,riquezas,alimentos. - Falou robin,vendo que as duas estavam digerindo o que falou, esperou um pouco e continuou - Aqui nesse inferno, há vários "tipos" de çais, guerreiros, trabalhadores - parou um pouco fazendo uma cara desgostosa, com nojo daqueles que obrigavam mulheres a deitarem-se com eles - Existem também aquelas que eles chamam de 'serviçais do prazer' e nós que somos o que eles chamam de dançarinas

- E o q-que nos fazemos exatamente? - Perguntou vivi temendo o pior

- Bom nos temos de entreter aqueles porcos, dançando e servido bebidas.

- Parecido com o que as gueixas faziam? - Falou a ruiva, desconfiada

Robin balançou afirmando com a cabeça - Mais ou menos, eles não nos forçam a deitar com eles.a menos que você vire a "favorita" de algum deles

- Favorita?! - Perguntaram as duas ao verem Robin que tinha-se mantido calma, apenas com aquele brilho triste apagado no olhar, baixar a cabeça.- pagam uma grande quantia para ter seu brinquedo favorito," reservado" só para si assim podendo fazer o que quiser

As duas ficaram de boca aberta e horrorizadas com o que a morena havia falado. Vivi não aguentando começou a chorar um pouco de desespero.

Já Nami,sentiu desespero no incio,raiva foi o segundo sentimento que sentiu, sentia a raiva borbulhar nas suas veias.

- E Fugir? Tem que ter um jeito de fugir, escapar desse maldito lugar. ELES NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO NOS OBRIGAR E NOS VENDER ASSIM. - Falou Nami,que acabou gritando no final coisa que ela não pode evitar, estava desesperada e enraivada. Olhou para a morena, que havia endurecido sentada na cama, esperando uma resposta.

A morena olhou as duas, ela sabia bem o que elas estavam sentindo, todo o medo,dor,raiva, ódio,desespero - Muitas já tentaram fugir e não que tentaram fugir nunca nem voltaram para esse quarto... - A morena foi baixando a voz - Eu já tentei fugir e não consegui... - Falou Robin estremecendo ao lembrar do que aconteceu quando pegaram ela de volta

_[...] " Dor...Era a unica coisa que nico Robin sentia...Quando a pegaram fugindo...foi espancada diversas vezes até desmaiar,mas os cretinos eram cruéis,eles tinha o "cuidado" de não fazer algum machucado que deixasse marca,pois a mesma só sobreviveu porque era a "favorita" de um poderoso criminoso...Crocodile" [...] _

Robin se levantou rápido da cama,indo em direção ao guarda roupa,pegando roupas que eram mais confortáveis que elas pudessem usar - Olha,eu sei o que vocês estão sentindo,KUSO*,mas agora a unica coisa que podem fazer é rezar a Kami-sama* para que não sejam favoritas de ninguém,mas não é qualquer um que pode pagar,são muito poucos que podem. - Entregou as roupas para elas,e apontou para uma porta que tinha no quarto - Ali é o banheiro se quiserem usar - Falando isso,ela mesmo trocou,ali no quarto as roupas e se deitou em uma das camas que tinha.

As duas vendo o estado que a morena tinha ficado,resolveram tomar um banho e logo se deitaram,a cabeça delas estavam explodindo,com tudo que não tinha errado...As Vilas e ilhas em que elas moravam haviam sidas atacadas mesmo.

Cocoyashi Island,a Vila natal de Nami,Havia feito um acordo com Spanda por causa de Arloong,eles queria proteção contra o tritão

Já Alabasta,Tinha problemas com falta de Spanda tinha prometido a cuidar desse problema.

Nenhuma delas três conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite.

Na Manha seguinte foram acordada ao berros por um dos porco de Spanda. Que estava já um tanto bêbado logo cedo.

- O Chefinho quer conhecer as novatas - Falou o homem olhando bem para as três mulheres,com olhos maliciosos - E você vem junto Demônio de Ohara

_**Tudo o que vivemos, mesmo que pareça o pior dos pesadelos, contribui para a nossa experiência de vida. E mesmo os momentos que nos parecem muito maus têm episódios muito bons, que nos servem de lição, nos dão energia e nos fortalecem.**_


End file.
